


Extraordinary perspicacity

by Follevolo



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, gallavich prompts, gallavich proposal, ianxmickey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follevolo/pseuds/Follevolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey could be a lot of things if he put enough effort in it. He was born in the Southside, bitch, he could almost handle anything. He could be out and proud, most of the time. He could handle Ian’s psychological crashes when his meds needed to be changed. He could be romantic in his own special way from time to time. He could handle babysitting Liam. He could handle his ex-wife bullshits. He could handle Mandy’s boyfriends.</p><p>But one thing he was not, and it was perceptive. He could not for the life of him be able to notice the world around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraordinary perspicacity

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "I would love to read about a cute (but still Gallavich style) proposal from Mickey or Ian, as you want."
> 
> So I'm not at all satysfied by this, but what can I say, it seems like the best i can do this days is kind of shitty, so I'm giving up on myself.

Mickey could be a lot of things if he put enough effort in it. He was born in the Southside, bitch, he could almost handle anything. He could be out and proud, most of the time. He could handle Ian’s psychological crashes when his meds needed to be changed. He could be romantic in his own special way from time to time. He could handle babysitting Liam. He could handle his ex-wife bullshits. He could handle Mandy’s boyfriends.

But one thing he was not, and it was perceptive. He could not for the life of him be able to notice the world around him. Not saying he was dumb, because he had in him that instinctive street smartness to get situations and people with a look. But he was just so adamantly blind to certain things – let’s say it out loud. The emotional shit. Mickey couldn’t quite catch it yet. He felt things he didn’t know how to name. He did things in consequence to that feelings, but he couldn’t explain them. If he did something good, he was still always surprised by Ian’s reaction to it, like he didn’t even really realized he was doing something right, and if he did something bad, it always took him days to get why Ian was so pissed and usually he didn’t even get it on his own, he needed Mandy’s intervention or Ian himself yelling at him loud and clear. He was just slow on the communication shit, lazy, maybe, on the looking into each other’s eyes and connect on a higher level kind of stuff.

But, Jesus Christ, this time he wasn’t buying any of it. Ian was being strangely quiet, distracted and even elusive. He and Mandy were always together, murmuring into each other’s ears, going out without saying where.

Obviously, it took Mickey ten days to notice. But still – something was going on under his nose and he wanted to know what it was.

First thing, Mandy.

«So, what the fuck is going on between you and Ian? What are you hiding from me?» Mandy raised his eyes on her brother with that satanic grin women have when they know they have your balls in their hands. She patted her brother’s shoulder and chuckled lightly, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a beer from the fridge.

«I don’t know, Mick. He seems a little off, right? I tried to talk to him, you know. It seems like something is happening at the club. He talked to me about this other guy who has been fucking lately in the bathroom… maybe it has something to do with that»

Mickey’s face blanked for ten seconds, and it really felt like dying. He felt his throat clench and his eyes burn and his whole body combust in the worst, deepest pain he had ever felt. Mandy bit her lip and her eyes widened in surprised guilt while witnessing her brother’s world fall to pieces just in front of her.

«Holy fucking shit, Mickey! Jesus, I was fucking joking, get your shit together bro! How could you not see I was joking! How could you even believe something like that would fucking happen, man»

Mickey never felt like punching someone in the face like in that moment with his sister.

«I swear to God I’m gonna kill you» his voice was still broken.

«I’m sorry, ok? It’s nothing like that, believe me. Just wait, okay?»

Mickey sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hands.

«The fuck I care, bitch» he murmured shoving off to the bathroom.

Mandy watched his back with worry on her face. Then she grabbed her phone from her jeans pocket.

«Mands?»

«You have to do it today»

«What the fuck did you do?!»

«He was asking questions, ok? And I wanted to get him off track but I kind of made things worst. I’m fairly sure he is crying in the bathroom thinking you are cheating on him»

There was a moment of silence.

«I… Jesus Christ, Mandy.»

«I’m sorry, okay? I hate the both of you, by the way. Fucking get married already!»

When Ian came back that evening, Mickey was in their bedroom, sitting in the middle of the bed evidently waiting for him. Anxiety was eating him alive and his face was a dangerous mixture of pain, fear and pure anger that made his eyes shine brighter and deeper in the soft light.

Ian sighed and sat on the bed right in front of him, bravely maintaining eye contact. Mickey didn’t even flinch a little at his sight.

«So, how was your day?» Ian asked, trying to sound oblivious. Mickey wasn’t buying any of that shit, though.

«Enough with the bullshit, Gallagher» his tone was threateningly serious.

«I… I had this in mind since forever, Mick, and now you are fucking ruining it. Can’t you just trust in me a little?»

«I don’t fucking know what you’re talking about!»

«Yeah, and that was the point, you know, if you could just keep it that way for a while…»

«You are fucking kidding me? This thing, whatever it is. It ends now. I maybe slow but I don’t let people do whatever they want behind my back without even questioning the fucking matter. Christ, Gallagher, what the fuck is this about? And don’t tell me you are fucking someone else because I will fucking kill you!»

«Fuck you. Okay. You wanted this, you will have it. But don’t think I will give up on everything just because you are a fucking jealous, suspicious prick »

Mickey observed Ian while he was looking for something in the closet. He came up with a black band they once used to play with during some hard-core sex session. He tied it on Mickey’s eyes, ignoring his muffed «What the fuck». Mickey was extremely confused now, but at least it looked like cheating was out of the picture, so he figured he would let Ian do whatever he was doing and just wait for the mystery to solve.

Almost half an hour later, Mickey was still on the bed, almost falling asleep in the deep dark of blindness. Finally, he heard Ian entering the bedroom again and he felt his hands in his hair as the bend fell off his face, setting him free.

«Come with me» Ian grumped, curiously tensed.

In the living room, everything was candles. They were everywhere glowing in the otherwise dark room. Mickey and his extraordinary perspicacity were still quite confused.

Ian led Mickey to the couch. A movie was playing on mute on tv. It took Mickey a minute to realize it was Double Impact. And pizza rolls where there for them to eat, and beer was in a basket full of ice right in front of them. Maybe it was for the candles, but Mickey wondered how such normal things just became so fucking romantic. The atmosphere was thick, and he could feel Ian next to him release tension from every inch of his skin.

«It was supposed to happen in a restaurant. I booked weeks ago. But you are the dumbest prick… I had to improvise. But it feels quite right, actually. Even better. It’s more… Ours?»

Mickey looked at Ian, something snapping in his head but he just didn’t know what it was. He just felt like he needed to kiss him.

«I still don’t understand what the fuck you’re talking about»

«I’m getting there, ok? Listen. You Mickey Milkovich, are the biggest prick I ever met. You are difficult, stubborn, silent, closed as fuck. It took me two years to make you kiss me. It took me almost three to make you admit we were a couple. You don’t like public affections. You don’t like hanging out with whomever who’s not me or Mandy. You snore. You are a fucking pain in the ass when you are sick. You are grumpy in the morning. You never have a kind word for anyone…»

«Fuck you, why are you insulting me now?»

«… but you are the most adorable, gentle, dork I ever met. You secretly count my meds twice a day to make sure I took them. You don’t want to leave this house, that has always been a nightmare for you, because you want to keep an eye on Mandy. You are amazing with Liam. You always prepare breakfast when you get up before me and you know how I like coffee and pancakes. You are not the romantic type but you try and when you try you get to make me melt with the most unexpected little things. And most of all, you let me in when you where so scared and so ashamed that it was impossible for anyone to reach you. You let me in, and you came to look for me, you took me back, you opened to me and you took care of me and keep taking care of me every day, through good days and bad days, through manic phases and depression, through the higher ups and the lower lows. I swear to God if it wasn’t for you I would be dead in the corner of the Fairy Tale. I owe you everything, most of all I owe you my heart, my happiness, my gratitude for trusting in me, for loving me, for letting me love you.

And I… Fuck. I don’t think I can say it. »

He sighed and shoved a hand in his pocket, putting a small box in Mickey’s hands, who looked at it completely out of words, his eyes widen in shock.

Silence fell between them for a while, but it wasn’t tense. It was Ian and Mickey, Van Damme on the background. They were just meant to be there, together. Mickey opened the little box and he felt again his eyes burning, but his lips were smiling and he knew just now how thin was in love the line between bliss and loss. But he was there to live it all, the gold and the shit, if Ian was looking at him that way, he knew he could be anything he wanted.

«I kind of want you to say it, actually»

Ian raised an eyebrow, surprised by Mickey’s lightly casual tone.

«Seriously?»

«Yeah, man. I’m sure you have a faggy speech I would want to remember to laugh at you about it later»

He looked at him with his goofy smile and Ian felt his eyes water. He swallowed hard and took Mickey’s hands in his.

«Mickey Milkovich. You are the best bottom I ever had the honor and privilege to top. Would you promise me to yell at me about my job forever, to suck my dick forever, to kick my ass at math forever, to make me forever be pissed and happy and, and would you let me love you for the rest of our lives?»

They grinned to each other before their lips smashed together in the happiest, sloppiest, silliest kiss ever. They were laughing a giggling in each other’s mouths and Mandy had to put an hand on her mouth not to let them notice her sobs from her bedroom’s door.

«Yes.»


End file.
